The invention relates to a sanitary outlet unit with an outlet armature, having a water outlet, with an aeration device being provided for aerating the water flow.
Various flow regulators are known, which aerate a water flow exiting a sanitary outlet armature in order to form a homogenous, bubbling-soft water flow. For this purpose, the known flow regulators are provided in their flow regulator housing with a flow splitter, usually embodied as a perforated plate, with a homogenization unit and perhaps a flow straightener being arranged downstream. The flow regulator housing of the known flow regulators is provided with aerating openings in the area of the homogenization device, which serve as an aeration device for aerating the water flow, temporarily separated into individual jets via the flow splitter (cf. DE-A-30 00 799). The known flow regulator with their flow regulator housings are inserted into an outlet mouthpiece, which can be fastened at the fitting outlet via a screw connection.
The outlet mouthpiece necessary for fastening the known flow regulators determines the shape of the sanitary outlet armatures in the proximity of the fitting outlet. However, it is increasingly attempted to design unconventional and esthetically demanding sanitary outlet armatures.